Dawn of the Jay
by frostfur72
Summary: Her mother. That was the last thing she saw as darkness took over, clouding her eyes, leaving her dead to the world. Born into a prophecy older than most of Starclan, young Jaykit must learn to deal with the lives of many that hang over her head.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A gentle breeze shook the new leaves in the trees. A distant hoot of an owl broke the quiet peace of the forest, seemingly out of place from the moonlit forest.

A pale, blue-gray she-cat stalked swiftly through the undergrowth, her pawsteps barely heard as she made her way to a vast clearing. With the moon guiding her, she made it quickly to her appointed destination, quickly spotting whom she was to speak with.

The pale she-cat walked over to the fire-red tom, who turned to her, a soft smile gracing his features as they greeted.

"Greystar," the tom purred, his tail flickering with delight at the site of his old leader, nuzzling the other cat under the chin. Greystar let out a low purring sound, nuzzling the other back, before pulling away, knowing it was no time to catch up.

"Firestorm, it has been too long," she spoke, looking into the others eyes momentarily, before looking up at the darkened sky.

"Shall we go then?" The fire red tom asked, flicking his tail. The old leader nodded, stretching, before heading away from the clearing, into the thick undergrowth of the forest.

The two made their way to the seeing pools, staying close to one another, until they arrived, not too long after their departure. Sitting on either side of a large, clear pool, the two stared down into the glistening water, before the image of a young kit emerged for them.

"She is the one then? Am I correct?" Firestorm asked the other, looking over the tiny kit whom glistened in the pool. The other nodded, looking down at the grey she-kit herself.

"Yes, she is the one," Greystar spoke, wrapping her tail around her paws, looking up at the tom, "she was chosen, even before we were born. Starclan has known she was the one for a long time."

Firestorm nodded, looking down at the young kit once more.

"Is it known when she will receive it?" the tom asked, twitching slightly. The tom was known for being impatient, it was clear that it had caused his death in life.

Greystar let out a gentle chuckled, her tail twitching in amusement behind her. She stood, walking around the pool so she was once again beside her clanmate. She rested her tail on the tom's shoulder, causing his gaze to be ripped from the pool.

"Your impatience is what caused you to lose your life Firestorm, be patient. Her time to know will come eventually. For now, we must be patient, it is vital she must only know when the time is right, otherwise, the prophecy could be ruined," Greystar warned, her usual happy demeter replaced with a serious one.

The tom let out a soft sigh, flattening his ears gently against his head, nodding lightly at the leaders advice.

"Of course Greystar. Still, I wonder. Will the time ever be right for her? She is entrusted with the lives of many, what if she is too late?" Firestorm asked, looking towards the leader.

"She will come through, she must. She was born in order to survive, to be able to save the three clans, and rid of the evil presence that haunts them. And in order to do that, she needs to be able to handle anything. She is strong, despite her size, she will pull through, you shall see Firestorm," Greystar spoke, wisdom in her voice.

The fire red warrior was quiet for a moment, unmoving as he listened and processed his leader's words. After a few moments, he nodded, dipping his head towards the leader.

"Of course, I apologize for disbelieving," he spoke, turning his attention back to the pool. Greystar nodded, standing up, removing her tail onto the others shoulder.

"She will be fine Firestorm, it is to be that way." With that, the grey she-cat padded away, leaving the fire red warrior to wallow in his thoughts.

"She is the one to bring back the three from destruction... Let us hope she is able to," Firestorm spoke softly, before standing, leaving the pool, and the worries of the young kit behind.

**An: So here is the rewritten version of Jaykit's Destiny, now by the name of **_**Dawn of the Jay**_**. I really hope you like this better than the first one... Cause I do... A lot. Random fact time;**

**Jaykit's Destiny was meant to be about a young cat fighting for power after an evil cat takes over the clans. Her destiny and the whole story have been changed for the better;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_The silent wind of newleaf rustled the leaves of the new blooming trees. The three clans were at peace, and life was easy. New kits were rejoiced in all the clans, and for once in a long time, there wasn't any reason to go and attack another clan. It was peaceful... For the moment._

* * *

Jaykit laid peacefully in her mother's nest, trying to stay asleep, desperately wanting to return to her wonderful dream. She couldn't remember all of the details, but she had been hunting at one point, and the next, some cats were cheering for her. She didn't understand why, but she enjoyed it alot. _Cats cheering for me... I'd like that, _she thought with a slight smile, her dream already beginning to take her over again.

However, it was quickly ended as she felt a larger body jump on top of her, causing her to bolt up, trying to push whoever was on top of her. She hissed playfully as she spotted it was her older brother Swallowkit. She swatted towards him, trying to get comfortable again.

"Go away," she whined, curling up into a tight ball, watching her brother from the corner of her eye.

"But Jaykit! It's so boring out in camp without you, come out with us!" Swallowkit whined, looking at her, his deep green eyes wide as he looked at her pleadingly.

"No, I'm tired, let me sleep Swallowkit," she huffed, closing her eyes once again, wanting sleep to wash over her again.

"Please Jaykit? It'll be fun, I promise it will," Swallowkit said, going to sit beside her, prodding her with one paw, looking at her. Jaykit mumbled something, but didn't budge.

"Don't be such a downer Jaykit, You'll have fun, I promise," Swallowkit spoke, poking her again, trying to get her out of the nest. Jaykit shook her head. She hated leaving the nursery, she was so tiny. She was almost trotted on the last time she left the safety of the nursery. She didn't want it happening again.

"Oh come on, if you're scared of being trampled, I'll protect you! You won't be hurt, I promise," Swallowkit told her, nudging her to get up. Jaykit let out a soft sigh, before standing, stretching out her legs, looking towards her brother.

"Let's go then," she told the other, following after him out into the small camp. She blinked a couple of time, allowing her eyes to adjust to the sunlight. She looked around camp, before spotting her siblings off playing in the corner of the camp. She looked towards Swallowkit, whom went bounding off, before following after him.

Jaykit was soon with all her siblings, and she was actually happy to have traveled out of the nursery. As scary as it seemed before, she was glad Swallowkit coaxed her out of the little den she often seeked refuge in. The clan was big, much bigger than she was, and it was scary to go out there. But now she saw why her siblings loved it.

The camp and forest might be huge, but it was beyond fun! You could actually play and you can be free. She smiled, looking towards Swallowkit and Hollykit, whom were play fighting with each other not too far from her. She stood, and padded over to her eldest sister, Goldenkit, and sat beside her.

"Why don't you come play with us?" Jaykit asked, noting her sister's gaze had fallen on one of the apprentices of the clan. She giggled lightly, prodding her sister with a claw.

"You like Eaglepaw, don't you Goldenkit!" She asked with a giggle. Her sister immediately turned on her, giving her a swat, growling lightly at her.

"I do not! We're just friends," she squeaked, fur bristling. That just caused Jaykit to laugh a bit more, swatting her sister back, her tail happily swaying back and forth.

"Sure you don't. If that's the case, I guess I could just go tell him.." She was about to bound off when her sister tackled her, pinning her to the ground.

"Don't you dare!" She hissed playfully, pawing the smaller kits' stomach. Jaykit tried to squirm out from under her, but to no prevail. She was however saved by her mother, whom came bounding over to the tousling kits.

"Goldenkit! Off of Jaykit this instant," their mother, Swallowfur, exclaimed, "you know better than to hurt her." Jaykit hissed lowly. She wasn't some stupid kit, she could take care of herself.

"Mom, I'm fine, we were just playing," Jaykit spoke, fur bristling lightly as she looked up at her mother.

Sparrowfur let out a gentle purr, leaning down, licking their heads. "Play nicer with one another; I would hate to see either of you hurting the other." With that, their mother bounded off, most likely in search of their father, Lionclaw.

"That's not fair, I can never play like the other kits," Jaykit whined softly, plopping onto the ground, giving up on playing with her siblings.

"Don't be like that, Sparrowfur is just overprotective," Goldenkit spoke, looking at her. Jaykit sighed, looking up from her spot on the ground.

"If I wasn't so little she wouldn't be worried so much," Jaykit mumbled angrily. She really did hate her size, she hated being the runt. She sighed gently, sitting up, looking at Goldenkit.

"Come on, lets go see what Swallowkit, Swiftkit, and Hollykit are doing," the dark golden she-kit stated, standing and going over to their other siblings.

Jaykit heaved a sigh, then stood with a frown, padding after her sister, watching her siblings with slight amusement. Hollykit was currently jumping on Swallowkit, nipping his ear playfully, and Snakekit was helping her out. She giggled lightly, watching them playing, sitting down to watch them.

"Come join us Jaykit! You too Goldenkit! We can play warriors!" Snakekit told them, smiling at his two sisters. The two she-kits nodded, smiling as they began to play.

The clans were soon decided; Hollykit would be leader of Whisperingclan, Swallowkit the leader for Swiftclan. Patchkit and Cinderkit also joined in, leaving Cinderkit as the leader of the final clan, Shadeclan. Hollykit's deputy would be Patchkit, Swallowkit's would be Snakekit, and Cinderkit decided she would take both Jaykit and Goldenkit, having Goldenkit as medicine cat, and Jaykit as her deputy.

The kits played for most of the rest of the day, growing extremely bored after awhile of play fights and battle strategies. In the end, Hollykit and Patchkit were 'dead', Snakekit 'wounded', while the members of Shadeclan were alright, making them the 'winners'.

"That's not fair! You guys had an extra person," Patchkit complained, sitting on her haunches, looking toward the others who were all resting in the shade after a long day of playing.

"It was too fair!" Goldenkit exclaimed, "I barely fought, I was medicine cat!"

"But... That's... Why couldn't we have gotten a medicine cat?" she said, looking over as she heard her mother, Poppystorm, calling for her and her sister. She stood, stretching out.

"We'll see you later," the sisters called, before bounding off for their mother.

Jaykit stretched out, looking towards her siblings, smiling at them. It had been fun actually, and the only way her clan had one the game was because of her wise thinking. She smiled softly, looking up as she spotted Eaglepaw, Firepaw, and Moonpaw come into camp, easily ambushed by the troop of kits whom loved the three.

They were like older siblings, and they were so nice. They always were so much fun, from the stories her siblings always told her. She looked up in awe at the almost-warriors, smiling brightly at Eaglepaw. She had always liked Eaglepaw the most of the three, and she didn't understand it, but she felt a deep connection with him.

"Hello kits!" Firepaw greeted happily, his fiery red pelt shining true in the setting sun. They could easily tell where he had gotten his name from. His pelt shone like the brightest fire, and he also happened to have a fiery attitude as well.

"Hello Firepaw!" four of the kits exclaimed. Jaykit was still mesmerised by Eaglepaw to really notice the greeting. She quickly snapped out of it as her sister prodded her in the side with a claw.

"How have you all been?" Moonpaw asked them, her tail waving back and forth behind her, watching the kits knowingly. It was more than obvious she would be a great mother one day. She was so great with kits. If Jaykit could guess correctly from her observing, she would guess that Moonpaw would have kits with Mudpaw, the two were the closest out of all the apprentices.

"We've been good, we were playing warriors earlier," Sparrowkit answered, a smile on his lips, his tail flicking back and forth happily. The kits gathered around them happily, asking what they had done that day, and what it was like outside of camp.

"It must be so nice outside of camp, you're free out there," Hollykit said in awe, daydreaming of when she'd be an apprentice and being able to roam the forest freely, and not being stuck in camp all day. It did sound nice, Jaykit had to admit, but she was willing to wait patiently until her apprenticeship.

"Why don't we go out ourselves!" Snakekit exclaimed quietly to the group, looking around excitingly. The other three kits nodded, except for Jaykit, who flattened her ears gently at the thought. They could get hurt!

The three older apprentices looked between one another, almost as if they were mentally making a decision whether or not they should go out into the forest with the five kits in tow. They seemed to come to a decision, and turned back to the three, nodding towards Snakekit.

"Alright, we'll take you out, but it'll have to be tonight, and we have to be quiet about it," Eaglepaw told them quietly, looking around at the surrounding clan, making sure no one had heard them.

"We'll come and get you later tonight, when the camp is asleep," Moonpaw told them, the kits nodding. Jaykit was still reluctant to go, afraid something could happen while they were out. Eaglepaw went over to Jaykit sitting beside her, leaning over to whisper in her ear gently.

"You'll be coming to, won't you Jaykit?" he asked her quietly. She stiffened gently as she felt his warm breath wash over her ear.

"O-of course I will Eaglepaw," she told him softly, looking towards him with widened eyes. She looked away quickly, not wanting to be caught staring at the rather cute tom. She still had doubts about going out, but she'd deal with it. Maybe if she didn't look on the bad side so much, she'd actually have fun.

"Great, I'll see you then," Eaglepaw said, before standing, heading off with Moonpaw and Firepaw. Jaykit hadn't realized she was even staring at the tom, until she heard Hollykit's giggling, quickly followed by Goldenkits, then Sparrowkits and Snakekits. She turned towards them, tilting her head to the side, looking at them in confusion.

"What is it?" she asked curiously, only making the giggles louder. It caused Snakekit to fall over, and Jaykit glared at her siblings.

"You so have a crush on Eaglepaw!" Hollykit giggled, sticking her small, pink tongue out at her smaller, light blue sister. Jaykit bristled slightly, shaking her head back and forth quickly.

"I do not have a crush on Eaglepaw! He's just a friend," she told the larger she-kit, glaring at her. The black kit just giggled more, swatting at her tiny sibling playfully.

"You do too Jaykit!" Snakekit piped in, a smile on his lips, "you looked at him like Poppystorm and Longclaw do! You so like him!" The others kits nodded and giggled.

Jaykits' face flushed gently as she flattened her ears against her head, glaring gently towards her overly obnoxious siblings. She pricked her ears gently as she heard their mother calling for them.

"Come on kits," Sparrowfur called, her tail swishing gently as she padded to the five rambunctious kittens, "it's almost sun down. Time for you to go back to the nursery." The pale brownish-grey she-cat chuckled gently as she lead her kits back to the nursery, making sure they were all tucked in as she curled around them.

Jaykit curled up beside her mother, thinking of the night to come. She'd be leaving the camp! Before she was an apprentice! That was just asking for a disaster. They'd be in so much trouble if they are caught… But then again, they could possibly get away with it.

As she settled in, she opened one eye as Hollykit prodded her with a claw. "Tonight's the night we finally go out," she whispered excitedly, before curling up, rocked to sleep by their mothers peaceful breathing.

_Tonight is indeed the night, _was her finally thought, as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**An: Praise the heavens above I finished this. I was procrastinating so much on this chapter, but it is done. I'll be updating every week, or as best as I can get, cause school and thangs. But there will be new chapters up! Random fact time; **

**In the original, Jaykit's Destiny, I had the kits only about 3 moons old. I changed it; so Jaykit and her siblings are 5 moons old, while as Patchkit and Cinderkit are 4 moons old. It sounded better if they were older.**


End file.
